Field
Exemplary embodiments relate a device and methods for to manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, display apparatuses may be used in mobile devices, such as smart phones, laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and tablet personal computers, or other electronic devices, such as desktop computers, televisions, or outdoor billboards.
Flexible display apparatuses have drawn attention as next generation display apparatuses, since flexible display apparatuses are portable and may be applied to electronic devices of various shapes. Among the flexible display apparatuses, a flexible display apparatus having an organic light-emitting display technique is one of the most attractive display devices. The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic emission layer to realize an image. The organic emission layer may be formed on a substrate by various methods.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.